pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Pikmin
Blue Pikmin are distinguishable from other Pikmin by their pink gills, resembling a mouth. Producing more can be done by returning objects to the Blue Onion or using Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds. Only them and Bulbmin are able to safely traverse watery areas; any other color will only flail around in panic before drowning. They are able to perform any action in water that they can on land. If they are idle and see a nearby fellow Pikmin drowning in water, they will quickly run to them, pick them up, and throw them to shore. However, be sure to know when to call the Pikmin, and when to let the blues go for them; often whistling to them will suffice, but if they fell off a ledge, then the blues will carry them to the other, more shallow shore, which might be too far away for the drowning Pikmin to "swim". Blue Pikmin are the last color of Pikmin discovered in both games. In Pikmin, their Onion is found in the Forest Navel, and in Pikmin 2, 5 blues can be found near their Onion in Awakening Wood by the use of Yellow Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin are required to break down the electric fence: throw them up onto the ledge from, then run around, through the water, to whistle them. There is a Cloaking Burrow-nit buried there that must be defeated. Blue Pikmin seem to be well-balanced in strength, mobility, and throw. They are often considered the most useful Pikmin, especially in Pikmin, because they can go in water, which takes up a large amount of the terrain. Blue Pikmin are statistically more likely to be eaten by an enemy than any other type. From this, it might be concluded that their color is the most attractive to beasts, that they are in some way the tastiest, or that they cannot evade being eaten as well as other Pikmin. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Blue Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as kinds of Pikmin that Olimar can pull from the ground via Pikmin Pluck, his standard special move. They are the only Pikmin that don't drown in the water, and are more durable than other type of Pikmin (besides Purple Pikmin). Olimar is most likely to pull up a Blue Pikmin if he is on a water-based surface, such as a cloud or ice. Trophy Information "A type of Pikmin, which are curious creatures that follow and obey the person who picks them. If you take advantage of this trait, you can get them to help Capt. Olimar and Louie. The blue Pikmin are at home in water and cannot drown. Need to retrieve an object underwater or cross a water hazard to disarm a trap? Blue Pikmin are just the allies you need." Gallery File:PikThrowBluePik.jpg|A Blue Pikmin being thrown. File:PikBluePikCyc.jpg|The stages of Blue Pikmin. File:Blue.jpg|A Clay Blue Pikmin. File:Claypellet.jpg|A Blue Pikmin carrying a pellet. Image:Brawl_Blue.PNG|A Blue Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:Blue pikmin=blue onion.jpg|Blue Pikmin and Onion in Garry's Mod. de:Blaue_Pikmin